Let Me Choose
by saski chan
Summary: Sekian kalinya aku masih harus menunggu. Entah bagaimana meyakinkan diriku sendiri untuk terus bisa menunggu? Sementara ada seseorang yang mati-matian meyakinkan diriku kalau aku sudah begitu lama ditunggu olehnya, seorang lelaki yang tak pernah habis perasaannya padaku bahkan setelah semua perbuatan dan perkataanku selama ini padanya.
1. Chapter 1

**Let Me Choose**

 **Rate : M (for save)**

 **(Chapter 1)**

 **Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

Aku melangkah pelan menuju pintu utama rumah sakit. Pekerjaanku hari ini telah selesai. Yang aku butuhkan saat ini hanyalah makan, mandi dan tidur. Perlahan fikiranku melayang kembali ke saat itu. Sejak pertemuan terakhirku dengan Sasuke didepan gerbang Konoha, aku yakin aku mampu menunggunya. Persis yang selama ini aku lakukan, menunggu, berharap dan tetap yakin. Namun, berkali-kali pertanyaan itu muncul di benakku. Benarkah ini yang ku mau? Benarkah Sasuke orang yang kuiinginkan untuk kuhabiskan sisa hidupku dengannya? Mungkin aku mengartikan lebih kalimatnya saat itu, tetapi hatiku berkata bahwa ia telah menerima dan memilihku. Ini kan yang selama ini aku mau? Yang selalu kutunggu-tunggu hampir disepanjang hidupku? Tetapi kenapa rasanya aku tak yakin. Aku mendorong pelan pintu kaca didepanku. Terasa angin malam berhembus kemukaku.

"Sakura Chan!" Suara itu. Aku menoleh ke arah kiriku. Disana berdiri seorang lelaki, dengan cengirannya yang khas, ia berjalan kearahku.

"Sedang apa kau, Naruto? Tanyaku.

"Menunggumu pulang, ayo kita makan malam bersama" Dia seenaknya saja menarik tanganku. Sejenak terasa desir hangat didadaku saat tangannya menyentuh tanganku, rasanya seperti aku ingin membiarkan tangan itu menuntunku kemanapun ia mau. Sampai akhirnya aku teringat.. dia.

"Aku bisa jalan sendiri, Naruto" Aku melepaskan tanganku darinya dan ikut berjalan disampingnya, ia tampak tak ambil pusing dengan sikapku. Dia menyilangkan kedua tangannya dibelakang kepala sambil berjalan riang.

"Bagaimana harimu?" Tanyanya sambil melirikku.

"Sedikit melelahkan, ada beberapa operasi dadakan yang harus kulakukan hari ini" Jawabku.

Dia menerawang jauh sambil tersenyum.

"Ada apa?"

"Kau tahu? Sakura-Chan cantik sekali saat melakukan operasi dengan wajah serius dan rambut dikucir" Ia berkata sambil tersipu.

Kurasakan pipiku memerah, dan sesegera mungkin kualihkan wajahku.

"Operasi itu saat yang genting, bisa-bisanya kau memikirkan hal seperti itu" Jawabku ketus.

Dia tertawa. Kami melanjutkan obrolan membahas tentang misi yang baru saja ia lakukan. Rupanya ia langsung menjemputku dirumah sakit, setelah melaporkan misinya ke Hogake.

Aku menyeruput ramen ku sambil sesekali mencuri pandang kearahnya. Kuperhatikan pakaiannya sedikit kotor dengan beberapa noda tanah mengering dan sedikit bercak noda darah. Sepertinya ada beberapa luka robek ditubuhnya. Bagaimanapun, lelaki ini yang berhasil menyelamatkan semua orang, yang selalu mempedulikan keselamatan orang lain dibandingkan dirinya sendiri. Dan lelaki ini yang paling sering mengisi hari-hariku.

"Ahh kenyang sekali!" Ia menoleh kepadaku dengan muka bahagia.

"Eh? Kau tidak makan Sakura?" Ia mendekatkan mukanya padaku, sangat dekat hingga sontak membuatku memundur kaget dan hampir saja terjatuh dari kursi tanpa sandaran itu kalau saja ia tidak dengan secepat kilat merubah posisi dibelakangku dan menahan tubuhku. Aku tercengang menatapnya. Jantungku berdebar kencang, sampai akhirnya aku sadar dan langsung melepaskan diriku. Bisa-bisanya kau merasakan debar seperti itu kepada sahabatmu sendiri, Sakura. Aku menggeleng pelan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan Sakura-chan?"

"Ini semua karena kau suka membuatku kaget, baka!" Aku memukul lengannya. Apa? Pukulan apa selemah itu. Harusnya aku membuatnya terpelanting keluar dari kedai ramen itu.

"Apa kau kelelahan Sakura-chan? Tidak biasanya pukulanmu sepelan itu" Dia malah terlihat khawatir.

"Sudah ayo kita pulang, aku perlu menyembuhkan beberapa lukamu dulu"

"Tapi aku tidak apa-apa, Sakura-chan. Nanti sembuh sendiri kok"

"Jangan banyak alasan" Aku melangkah duluan, ia segera meninggalkan beberapa lembar uang dan segera menyusulku.

Kami tiba didepan rumahku. Setelah membuka kunci aku menyuruhnya masuk.

"Sakura, apa tidak apa-apa aku masuk kerumahmu malam-malam begini?"

"Apa yang kau fikirkan, aku hanya akan mengobatimu" Aku mendegus kesal. Mencoba menetralkan fikiran ku yang sebenarnya sudah lebih dulu berfikiran yang tidak-tidak.

"Tunggulah disini, ada yang harus kuambil" Dia mengangguk, aku segera masuk kekamarku dan menutup pintu kamar.

Kenapa aku gugup sekali? Dari dulu kan aku sudah sering berdua dengannya dalam satu ruangan. Ingat Sasuke, Sakura! Aku segera mengambil beberapa pil dari lemari penyimpanan dan kembali menuju keruang tamuku. Kulihat ia sudah duduk dilantai, matanya mengikuti gerak tubuhku, akupun duduk didepannya.

"Buka jaketmu" Aku berusaha mengatakannya dengan nada sebiasa mungkin.

Dia segera membuka resleting nya, untunglah ia tampak biasa. Hanya aku dan fikiranku saja yang terlalu gugup berlebihan.

Kini tinggal baju dalamnya, kulihat noda darah lebih banyak disitu, disekitar perut kananya.

"Apa kau terluka disini?" Aku segera menyingkap kaosnya dan terlihat sebuah luka robek cukup panjang dan dalam. Dia meringis mendapat perlakuan tiba-tibaku.

Segera saja aku pusatkan chakra ditanganku dan mengalirkan kelukanya. Tampak luka itu mengecil hingga menutup dengan sempurna.

"Nah, selesai. Sekarang berbalik" Ia menurut saja dan segera berbalik membelakangiku. Kutatap punggung kokohnya, yang entah sudah berapa kali berdiri didepanku melindungiku. Ada beberapa luka robek walau tak sebesar luka diperutnya.

"Kau perlu membuka bajumu"

Ia segera menurutiku, dan lagi-lagi jantungku berdebar tidak karuan melihat setiap lekuk tubuhnya didepan mataku. Lelaki ini.. benar-benar sudah tumbuh dewasa. Aku kembali memfokuskan diri mengobati lukanya. Setelah selesai, dia berdiri, begitupun aku. Aku mendongak untuk menatapnya yang memang jauh lebih tinggi dariku.

"Sudah semua, sekarang kau bisa pulang untuk mandi dan istirahat. Ini kuberikan pil supaya rasa penatmu cepat hilang. Ini kuracik sendiri, jadi jangan banyak protes dengan rasanya"

"Terima Kasih, Sakura-chan" Ia tersenyum tulus, membuat pipiku memanas. Belum lagi ia masih bertelanjang dada didepanku. Aku membuang muka, tak berani menatapnya.

"Ka..Kau bisa memakai bajumu kembali" Tidaaak! Aku pasti terdengar sangat gugup saat mengatakannya.

"Wajahmu memerah, Sakura-chan" Ia berkata pelan, menambah kesan keren dirinya dimataku.

"Tidak, tidak mungkin. Aku.." Aku tak tahu harus berkata apa, yang kutahu aku melangkah mundur, iya mundur. Aku harus sejauhnya dari lelaki ini, sebelum pertahananku roboh. Ia melangkah maju menyusulku. Hingga kini punggungku merasakan tembok. Sial..

Ia tepat dihadapanku, sangat dekat. Hingga bisa kujamin, ia mendengar detak jantungku. Aku memberanikan diri untuk menatapnya matanya. Tatapan yang begitu intens, hingga seketika tubuhku memanas, respon seperti apa ini.

"Katakan padaku, Sakura-chan. Apa kau tak merasakannya juga?" Suaranya terdengar lirih.

Aku cuma terdiam. Aku tahu sebenarnya aku bisa mengatasi ini. Tapi tubuhku menolak mengikuti perintahku. Tatapanku turun kebibirnya, apa mungkin..

Naruto memperkecil jarak diantara kami hingga bisa kurasa deru nafasnya. Oh tidak, akankah.. Aku refleks menutup mataku dan tak berapa lama kurasakan benda hangat dan lembut menyentuh bibirku. Ia mengecupku pelan, dan melepaskannya. Itu ciuman pertamaku! Apakah juga yang pertama baginya? Aku membuka mataku, tatapan kami bertemu. Aku tak pernah melihat kilat seperti itu dimatanya, bisa kurasakan betapa ia menginginkanku. Apakah ia melihat itu juga dimataku? Yang jelas, aku kembali menutup mata ketika ia kembali menciumku. Kali ini terasa lebih dalam, membuat nafasku mulai memburu. Ia melumat, menghisap dan menggigit bibirku dengan penuh menuntut. Seluruh tubuhku bergetar, kakiku terasa lemas, rasanya aku akan jatuh kapanpun. Segera tangan kokohnya melingkar di pinggangku dengan erat hingga tak ada lagi jarak diantara kami.

Kami terus berpagut dengan sedikit lebih kasar. Tanpa disadari ia terus mendesak tubuhku kesamping, hingga bisa kurasakan sekarang aku sudah menyentuh meja dan ia mendudukkan aku dimeja itu. Kami terengah-engah melepaskan ciuman panas itu, bisa kurasakan bibirku membengkak karena ulahnya. Kini ia beralih menelusuri leher jenjangku. Aku melenguh pelan, tak bisa membuka mataku. Tangannya yang semula meremas pinggulku, mulai naik menuju dadaku, ia meremas pelan dan membuatku semakin mendesah. Dengan perlahan ia menurunkan risleting bajuku. Semua itu bertambah menggila saat kurasa ada sesuatu dibawah sana, miliknya yang terasa menekan keras milikku. Rasanya aku benar-benar menyerah, aku terlalu menginginkannya. Aku tak tahu sebegini nikmatnya disentuh olehnya. Sampai tiba-tiba kalimat itu terngiang difikiranku.

 _Aku akan menemuimu nanti, Sakura_

Kalimat itu.. Sasuke.

"Naruhh.." Aku mencoba memanggilnya, sembari mengumpulkan kesadaranku.

Ia tampak tak mendengarkanku. Aku ingin membuka mataku, saat kurasa bibir Naruto kini telah sampai tepat di atas payudaraku yang masih terbungkus bra hitam milikku.

"Narutoo, dengarkan akuu" Aku berusaha untuk tak lagi mendesah.

Ia tetap saja tak mendengar. Aku tidak bisa terus begini. Sasuke adalah orang yang kutunggu.

"Naruto, aku masih menunggu sasuke!" Ucapku sedikit keras.

Naruto terhenti, seperti tersadar. Tubuhnya kembali tegak dan menatapku yang sudah sangat berantakan, kontan saja aku segera merapikan bajuku dan menaikkan resletingku. Ia menatapku dalam diam. Oh Tuhan, benarkah yang kulakukan? Ia tampak terluka.

"Maafkan aku Sakura-chan. Tak seharusnya aku begini" Ia berjalan menjauh dan mengambil bajunya. Memakainya dengan cepat.

"Seharusnya aku sadar, masih dan selalu Sasuke yang kau tunggu" Ia bergumam pelan.

Hatiku terasa sakit melihat ekspresi kecewanya.

"Aku fikir aku memiliki kesempatan itu" Sambungnya lirih.

Aku mendekatinya.

"Sesungguhnya akupun belum tahu perasaanku sendiri Naruto" Aku tertunduk.

"Sekali lagi, aku minta maaf Sakura-chan. Terima kasih telah mengobatiku, aku akan memakan pilnya. Aku pulang dulu" Ia berusaha tersenyum dan segera menuju pintu.

Aku menatap pintu yang tertutup. Apa yang telah aku lakukan? Kenapa aku tak bisa mencegah semua itu? Bagaimana dengan Sasuke? Air mataku mulai menetes.

* * *

 **TBC**

 **Review Please**

 **Thankyou**


	2. Chapter 2

**Let Me Choose**

 **(Chapter 2)**

 **Naruto Belong To Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

Aku meminum teh hijauku dengan pelan. Bisa kurasakan, sahabatku, Yamanaka Ino sedang menatapku, mencoba menguliti fikiranku. Kami sedang berada di restoran dango, mencoba menghabiskan waktu di hari minggu dengan membahas segala problema yang terjadi beberapa waktu ini.

"Kenapa, pig?" Tanyaku tak nyaman.

"Kenapa kau bisa begitu kejam, Jidad! Kurang tersiksa apa sih hidup Naruto itu hanya karena mempunyai perasaan kepadamu" Dia kembali membahas masalah itu.

Aku tak menjawab. Ya, sudah beberapa minggu sejak kejadian hari itu, aku berusaha menghindari Naruto, selalu menyatakan sibuk saat ia mencoba mengajakku bicara. Aku tahu itu membuat ia terluka, begitupun aku. Tapi aku lebih tak sanggup jika harus menatap matanya dan kembali teringat bagaimana aku mematahkan hatinya entah untuk yang keberapa kali.

"Kau sadar Sakura? Saat ini dia memang masih mengejarmu. Tapi nanti, saat dia benar-benar lelah dan menyerah, dia hanya perlu berhenti dan berbalik. Dan tepat dibelakangnya, gadis Hyuuga itu sudah menunggunya. Siap menerimanya dalam keadaan apapun termasuk dalam keadaan masih mencintaimu. Gadis itu takkan peduli, walau akan dijadikan pelarian selamanya oleh Naruto. Yang dia tahu, dia bisa bersama dengan seseorang yang selama ini dia tunggu!" Ino berkata panjang lebar.

Kata-kata Ino benar sekali. Naruto hanya perlu berbalik untuk menyadari ada seseorang yang begitu menantinya. Dan saat itu terjadi, aku pasti kehilangan semuanya. Ada orang lain yang akan ia perhatikan dan lindungi, dan itu bukan aku.

"Katakan padaku, Ino. Bagaimana rasanya?" Tanyaku tiba-tiba.

"Kau bertanya, bagaimana rasanya melepaskan seseorang yang begitu lama denganmu dan menjalani dengan yang lain?" Ino bertanya balik. Dia memang selalu tahu apa yang aku fikirkan.

"Iya, Shikamaru yang kini bersama Temari, dan kau bersama Sai"

"Yang kusadari, aku memang memiliki Sai saat ini. Tapi nyatanya, Sai itu ada bukan untuk menggantikan Shikamaru. Sai dan Shikamaru memang sudah memiliki porsi sendiri dihati dan hidupku. Jadi bagaimanapun, Shikamaru itu tidak tergantikan" Nadanya melemah. "Ada saatnya aku ingin berbagi cerita dengan Shikamaru, ada hal-hal yang hanya dengannya lah aku nyambung"

Aku bisa merasakan segala yang Ino katakan.

"Kalau begitu kenapa dulu kau sok melepaskannya?"

"Aku lelah Sakura, harus selalu bersaing untuk mendapatkan pria yang kumau" Ia melirikku tajam. Membuatku tertawa.

"Tapi Ino, bagaimana menurutmu, kata-kata Sasuke saat itu?"

"Iya, mungkin dia memang memintamu untuk menunggunya. Tapi apa setelah ia kembali nanti bisa menjamin kau tidak akan ditinggalnya lagi? Bisa-bisa jika kau menikah dengannya dan punya anak, dia malah sibuk pergi dan membuatmu mengurus anakmu sendiri sampai besar"

"Apa ada kemungkinan seperti itu?" Aku bertanya ragu.

"Tentu saja, apa yang tidak bisa dia lakukan? Lihat saja, sudah setahun ini apa yang dia lakukan untuk bisa meyakinkanmu? Tidak ada. Hanya ketukan dahi terakhir itu modal untuk kau bertahan kan?" Ino bertanya sinis.

Ah hatiku seperti tersentil mendengar ucapannya.

"Sakura, kau sudah merubah dirimu menjadi lebih baik, lebih hebat, ya bahkan aku akui lebih cantik. Jangan perlakukan dirimu sama saja seperti dirimu yang dulu, menunggu, menunggu dan menunggu yang tidak pasti. Sementara tepat didepanmu ada seseorang yang mati-matian membuktikan cintanya, dan kau sudah merasakan itu. Tapi kau masih saja menutup mata"

Aku menghela nafas. Apa Ino benar sedang menguliti fikiranku? Kenapa semua yang kupendam, bisa dengan mudah di ungkapkannya.

Terdengar bunyi lonceng pertanda pintu restoran dibuka. Aku mengalihkan pandangan kearah pintu. Tampak seorang lelaki dengan rambut hitam seperti nanas masuk ditemani perempuan dengan rambut pirang dikucir empat.

"Astaga" Aku berucap sedikit kaget. Membuat Ino langsung mengikuti arah pandangku. Kami baru saja membahas lelaki itu, kini ia muncul bersama perempuannya pula.

Shikamaru dan Temari yang sepertinya menyadari adanya kami, tampak berjalan menuju meja kami.

"Kuatkan aku, Sakura" Ino berucap amat pelan.

"Sedang bergosip, eh? Nona merepotkan" Shikamaru yang pertama kali menyapa. Menyapa Ino tepatnya. Ino tampak kehilangan suaranya.

"Haha, begitulah. Hai Temari, kapan sampai?" Aku mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Baru saja, aku membawa laporan dari Suna. Bagaimana kabarmu Sakura, Ino?"

"Kami baik-baik saja" Ino menjawab cepat. "Berapa lama kau disini?"

"Tidak lama. Mungkin besok aku sudah kembali ke Suna" Temari tampak melirik Shikamaru. Entahlah, ingin melihat respon pria nanas itu saat ia mengatakan tentang kepulangannya?

"Oh begitu, baiklah Shikamaru temani nonamu ini ya" Ino berkata dengan nada seriang mungkin.

Temari tampak tersipu.

"Duluan ya" Temari berlalu, sepertinya ia akan memilih beberapa meja dari kami.

"Lusa kau masuk pagikan? Aku ingin medical check up denganmu" Shikamaru berkata pada Ino, sebelum menyusul Temari kemeja dipojok ruangan dan duduk dihadapan Temari yang membelakangi kami.

"Sial!" Desis Ino. Tampak pipi perempuan blonde itu sedikit memerah.

"Medical Check Up?" Alisku naik sebelah. Sepertinya ada yang aku lewati dari kisah sahabatku ini.

"Tidak ada apa-apa Sakura! Dia hanya rutin periksa kesehatannya saja"

"Ya Tuhan Ino, dia baik-baik saja. Dia bukan penderita kanker yang harus rutin periksa kesehatan. Dan sepertinya dia juga tahu jadwal dinasmu. Ada apa dengan kalian? Ketara sekali kalau kan dan dia itu..." Aku tak sanggup melanjutkan kalimatku. Saling mencintai? Benarkah?

"Sudahlah Sakura. Apapun itu, tidak bisa. Dia sudah bersama dengan Temari, dan aku sudah bertunangan dengan Sai. Aku tak mungkin meninggalkan Sai" Ino berkata nyaris berbisik. "Kau sudah melihat langsung, kesahabatmu ini. Apa kau juga ingin mengalaminya?"

Aku terdiam. Apa yang akan terjadi jika akhirnya Naruto bersama Hinata? Lalu bagaimana denganku?

"Aku dan Shikamaru, sama-sama tahu tanpa perlu mengungkapkan apapun. Tapi kami juga tak bisa melakukan apapun. Kami sudah memilih jalan, dan mecoba menahan segala resiko dari itu. Entahlah, kami sama-sama mencoba menjalani hubungan masing-masing dengan benar, tapi tetap saja terkadang ada waktunya kami seperti ini"

"Ino.. aku merasa hatiku akan meledak jika mengalami itu semua" Aku memegang dadaku. Membayanginya saja sudah membuat hatiku sakit.

"Haha dan kau belum sampai ke fase terlanjur, seperti yang kualami. Fikirkan dan pilih dengan benar Sakura. Dan sekarang mari kita pulang, sebelum aku yang meledak disini" Ino melirik meja dipojok yang sedang diisi dengan tawa Temari dan Shikamaru yang tampak tersenyum tipis memandang kekasihnya itu.

Ino melengos pergi keluar dari restoran, kulirik meja Shikamaru dan Temari sebelum aku menyusul Ino. Dan ternyata pandangan Shikamaru mengikuti gerak Ino sampai gadis itu keluar dari restoran. Hah, mereka ini..

Ternyata langit yang semula jingga saat kami datang tadi kini sudah berubah hitam.

"Sakura, sepertinya aku tidak bisa pulang bersamamu. Aku perlu menemui Sai, aku butuh menguatkan kembali keyakinanku" Ino menggigit bibirnya, kelihatan sekali ia bimbang setelah melihat Shikamaru dan Temari.

"Iya, aku mengerti. Pergilah menemui hal nyatamu, agar kau tak terus-terusan memikirkan yang semu"

"Terimakasih, kau memang paling mengerti aku, jidad" tiba-tiba Ino memelukku. Aku membalas peluknya.

"Sampai jumpa besok ya" Ino bergegas pergi dan melambaikan tangannya.

Aku melanjutkan perjalanan pulang. Perlahan meninggalkan pasar yang masih begitu riuh, hingga kini dikanan kiriku hanyalah pohon-pohon. Udara menjadi lebih dingin disekitar sini. Angin malam berhembus cukup kuat, rasanya seperti menusuk kulit. Dingin sekali ternyata.

Aku memeluk diriku sendiri, mencoba mengurangi rasa dingin. Hingga tiba-tiba saja kurasakan sebuah benda hangat menyelimuti lenganku. Inikan? Jaket orange ini.. Aku menoleh kebelakang.

"Lupa membawa jaket, Sakura-chan?" Lelaki itu tersenyum. Oh tidak! Jantungku..

"Ha? Aku tidak tahu cuaca malam akan sedingin ini. Saat aku pergi sore tadi rasanya tidak seperti ini" Jawabku sambil melirik lampu jalan. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba lampu jalan itu terasa lebih menarik untuk dilihat.

"Haha iya aku tau. Kuantar pulang ya?" Dia menawari.

"Tidak perlu, aku bisa sendiri" Aku segera melangkah, sebelum akhirnya kurasakan pergelangan tanganku ditahan olehnya. Aku hanya diam. Dia menarik lembut tanganku sampai akhirnya aku kembali didepannya.

"Kalau kau tidak akan pernah bisa menerimaku, sebagai kekasih. Aku mohon terima aku sebagai sahabatmu seperti biasa, Sakura-chan" Ucapnya pelan.

Lelaki ini.. Kenapa sepertinya tak pernah habis perasaannya padaku bahkan setelah semua perbuatan dan perkataanku selama ini padanya? Aku menatapnya penuh. Teringat semua hal yang telah ia lakukan untukku, bagaimana dia mati-matian melindungiku, tak pernah membiarkan siapapun menyakitiku, selalu membuatku tertawa, membuatku jadi diriku sendiri sepenuhnya, membuatku bisa berkata dan melakukan apapun yang kumau, yang menemaniku bertahun-tahun ini, yang menjadi saksi naik turun hidupku, menyaksikan segala momen bahagia sedihku. Yang paling tahu prosesku dari nol hingga bisa jadi seperti sekarang. Dialah yang aku butuh dan aku mau. Dengannya lah aku bisa merasa tenang, tanpa takut akan ditinggalkan entah kemana sewaktu-waktu. Mataku memanas, air mataku mulai mengalir. Segera saja aku memelukknya kuat.

Naruto tampak kaget. Aku terisak didadanya, membasahi kaos hitamnya. Perlahan tangannya ikut memelukku. Perasaan rindu yang kutahan beberapa minggu ini, melesak keluar dari hatiku berhimpitan dengan rasa lainnya, membuatku semakin sesak dan terisak. Aku harus mengungkapkannya semua, sekarang.

"Sakura-chan? Kau tak apa? Apa aku menyakitimu lagi?" Ia bertanya khawatir.

Bodoh! Bagaimana mungkin kau menyakitiku. Akulah, perempuan paling egois yang paling menyakitimu. Dan belum sempat aku berkata apapun, tiba-tiba saja..

"Apa aku melewatkan sesuatu?"

Suara itu? Aku segera melepas pelukanku, dan menoleh kesumber suara. Ya Tuhan.. benarkah yang kulihat?

"Sasuke?!" Naruto bertanya kaget.

Tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin itu Sasuke. Tapi chakra ini, benar-benar miliknya. Ia berdiri kurang lebih 10 meter didepan kami, dengan baju seperti jubah hitam miliknya melambai ditiup angin malam.

Ia berjalan mendekat dengan tenang. Jantungku benar-benar akan copot kali ini.

"Kenapa kau disini?" Naruto bertanya lagi.

"Bukan urusanmu" Kini ia tepat dihadapan kami.

"Sasuke-kun?" Akhirnya aku menemukan suaraku.

"Aku perlu bicara denganmu" Tatapannya lurus kepadaku.

"Iya, bicaralah Sasuke-kun" Aku sedikit bingung, respon seperti apa yang tepat untuk pernyataannya barusan.

"Aku perlu bicara berdua denganmu, Sakura" Sasuke mengulang kalimatnya.

Aku melirik Naruto. Ia tampak keberatan, namun sedetik kemudian dia kembali mengeluarkan cengiran khasnya.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti. Aku akan menemui kalian nanti. Kau harus menjelaskan kenapa kau tiba-tiba kembali, Teme"

"Hn. Dan jangan coba-coba mengawasi, Dobe" Sasuke sedikit menekan kalimatnya.

"Haha, hanya jika kau tak meyakiti Sakura-chan" Naruto menatapku sebelum akhirnya pergi.

Kini hanya tinggal aku dan Sasuke. Untuk beberapa saat hanya suara daun-daun yang dimainkan angin yang menemani kami.

"Aku tak tahu sekarang kau suka memakai jaket orange juga, Sakura"

Aku menelan ludah.

Kami-sama tolong aku. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?

* * *

 **TBC**

 **Review Please**

 **Thank You**

* * *

 _Terimakasih untuk yang sudah memberi review, benar-benar menjadi motivasi author untuk meneruskan fic ini – Saski Chan_


	3. Chapter 3

**Let Me Choose**

 **(Chapter 3)**

 **Naruto Belong To Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

Aku dan Sasuke berjalan beriringan. Masih ditemani keheningan.

"Sasuke-kun, apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi? Tanyaku. Apa mungkin perjalanan yang Sasuke maksud saat itu sudah berakhir sekarang?

"Tidak ada. Hanya saja ada informasi penting yang harus segera kusampaikan untuk Kakashi" Dia menatap lurus kedepan.

"Kenapa tidak kirim surat saja?"

"Aku harus menyampaikan nya sendiri, terlalu bahaya jika aku menitipkannya" Dia melirikku.

Aku mengangguk kecil. Tanpa disadari kini kami telah sampai di sebuah danau. Masih menyusuri tepi danau, hingga akhirnya dia berhenti untuk memandangi langit malam yang sedang di hiasi purnama. Aku ikut berdiri disampingnya, lebih memilih memandang pantulan sang rembulan di air danau.

"Seharusnya kepulanganku ini tidak diketahui siapapun kecuali Kakashi" Sasuke berkata. Aku segera menoleh padanya.

"Maksudmu kepulanganmu ini rahasia?"

"Hn, begitulah. Tapi aku malah bertemu kalian" Fokus matanya beralih padaku.

"Aku tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Naruto tadi" Aku berusaha mengalihkan mataku.

"Atau dia yang sengaja menemuimu"

Aku bingung dengan pernyataan yang dibuatnya sendiri. Kenapa Sasuke begini?

"Apa kau cemburu, Sasuke-kun?" Tanyaku langsung.

Sasuke tak menjawab, ia malah menatapku dalam. Aku melihat wajahnya yang tampak terang disiram cahaya bulan. Memang tak diragukan lagi ketampanan pria ini. Tapi, kenapa rasanya seperti tak cukup untuk membuatku tetap yakin padanya. Masih dengan berjuta pertanyaan didalam hatiku sendiri, bagaimana aku bisa tahu kalau aku masih memiliki perasaan pada pria ini atau tidak.

"Apa kau masih menungguku, Sakura?" Ia bertanya, seakan menebak isi fikiranku.

Aku tak tahu harus menjawab apa, dan hanya terus menatapnya. Menimbang-nimbang didalam hatiku apa yang seharusnya aku katakan. Perlahan tubuh Sasuke mendekatiku, apa yang akan ia lakukan? Aku bingung membaca gerak tubuhnya, namun perlahan rasanya aku tahu apa yang akan terjadi.

Tapi benarkah? Aku tak melakukan apapun, bertanya-tanya akankah Sasuke seberani itu? Dan sepertinya aku salah meremehkannya. Ia sudah begitu dekat, memiringkan sedikit kepalanya dan kini bisa kurasakan deru nafasnya. Apa mungkin... kuberanikan diri untuk menutup mata. Hingga akhirnya bisa kurasakan bibir tipisnya meyentuh bibirku. Sasuke menciumku.

Benarkah ini? Aku diam tak membalas. Tubuhku seakan tak tahu harus merespon apa. Bagaimana mungkin? Aku tak merasakan getar apapun. Tidak ada reaksi apapun, tak seperti saat Naruto menyentuhku.. Kenapa? Bukankah ini adalah hal yang ku impikan? Bibirnya masih mengecupku, seakan menunggu balasan dariku. Namun aku benar-benar tak mampu melakukannya.

Apakah.. memang benar bukan Sasuke yang ku mau? Dan kenapa yang kuingat hanya Naruto. Aku memikirkannya bahkan disaat Sasuke menciumku! Sesaat timbul rasa bersalah dihatiku, membiarkan Sasuke menciumku. Naruto.. dia sudah berhasil menaklukkan hatiku. Ternyata hatiku telah memilih, bahkan disaat aku bersikeras berfikir bahwa aku masih menunggu Sasuke. Aku merasa seperti baru saja mengkhianati Naruto. Ah air mataku mengalir tanpa sadar, hingga bersentuhan dengan pipi Sasuke.

Ia melepaskanku. Memundurkan tubuhnya dengan pelan dan terus menatapku. Seakan menuntut penjelasan atas sikapku.

"Maafkan aku, Sasuke-kun" Aku menatapnya, air mata masih saja mengalir di pipiku. Dia diam tak meresponku.

"Aku.. aku tak bisa" Ucapku lirih.

"Naruto kah?" Ia bertanya singkat.

Aku tak mampu mengiyakan dan hanya kembali terisak saat mendengar nama itu disebut.

"Aku tak percaya" Dia membuang muka, entah raut apa yang ia coba sembunyikan dariku.

"Sudah terlalu banyak yang terjadi beberapa tahun ini, Sasuke-kun." Aku berkata pelan sembari mencoba menenangkan diriku sendiri. "Dan apapun yang terjadi, hanya satu orang yang masih terus bersamaku" Aku melanjutkan.

"Kau hanya bingung dengan perasaanmu" Ia mencoba berspekulasi.

"Selama ini sudah cukup jelas apa yang kurasakan padanya, hanya saja aku yang tak pernah berani mengakuinya. Kau takkan tahu bagaimana rasanya aku ingin mati, saat melihat Naruto sekarat." Aku mengenang saat-saat Naruto terkapar didepanku, bersimbah darah, tak sadarkan diri.

"Rasanya duniaku seperti runtuh, saat membayangkan jika sampai dia tak ada" Dadaku sesak saat membayangkan denyut jantungnya yang pernah berhenti saat perang dulu.

"Rasa ketakutan melihatnya begitu, tak pernah aku alami pada siapapun. Dan aku benci mengalami ketakutan seperti itu. Aku ingin tetap berada disampingnya, memastikannya untuk tetap hidup, menjaga mimpinya"

Sasuke tampak memejamkan matanya sesaat. Seolah tak ingin mendengar ucapanku, namun aku tak bisa berhenti menjelaskan isi perasaanku sekarang.

"Dia sudah jauh lebih dulu mencintaiku, dari aku tak merasakan apapun padanya hingga kini aku rela mati hanya untuk menyelamatkannya" Kali ini aku takkan ragu-ragu lagi.

"Aku tak pernah lupa, bagaimana ekspresi terlukanya disetiap kali melihatku menangis. Bagaimana dia berusaha menjaga senyumku. Dia melakukan semua hal yang tak mungkin orang lain lakukan untukku"

Kutatap kembali wajah Sasuke, lelaki yang selama ini aku nyatakan sebagai cinta pertamaku. Aku siap melepas cinta pertamaku ini.

"Aku.. tak ingin menyesal, aku akan menghabiskan sisa hidupku untuk membuktikan padanya kalau aku mencintainya" Hatiku terasa bergetar saat mengatakannya.

Sasuke terlihat menghela nafas. Aku tak berani memikirkan lebih lanjut apa yang sedang ia rasakan kini. Aku tak ingin tahu, apapun itu. Bahkan aku tak ingin jika ia sampai menyatakan perasaanya. Aku tak akan menganggap apapun, tak ingin memikirkan apapun lagi, kecuali perasaan Naruto. Jangan mengatakan apapun, Sasuke-kun.

"Aku.. akan coba mengerti" Dia mengucapkannya setelah cukup lama menatapku. Perasaan lega luar biasa menyelimutiku. Rasanya seperti baru saja melepaskan beban yang begitu besar.

"Terimakasih Sasuke-kun" Aku tersenyum padanya.

Ia kembali melihat langit, purnama kini tertutupi awan. Membuat malam tak lagi terang seperti sebelumnya.

"Besok aku akan pergi lagi" Ia berucap pelan sambil menutup matanya. "Temui aku digerbang" Sasuke kembali melihatku.

"Tentu saja" Ucapku sambil membenarkan jaket orange yang sudah hampir melorot ditubuhku.

Dan disinilah aku sekarang, berada di gerbang Konoha bersama Sasuke di jam 5 pagi. Mungkin Sasuke tak ingin ada lebih banyak orang lagi yang menyadari kepulangannya. Belum banyak aktifitas yang terjadi di jam segini. Masih terasa sepi dan sunyi.

"Haruskah kau pergi lagi Sasuke-kun?" Entah kenapa, selalu hal ini yang kutanyakan saat ia menyatakan akan pergi.

"Hn, masih banyak yang harus kulakukan diluar sana"

"Kau benar tak ingin bertemu Naruto dulu?" Aku bertanya kembali memastikan. Sasuke memutuskan untuk pergi tanpa memberitahu Naruto.

"Aku tak ingin melihat wajah kemenangannya" Sasuke menjawab datar.

Hatiku sedikit terusik mendengar kalimatnya.

"Dia pasti akan marah sekali, tahu kau pergi begitu saja" Aku membayangkan Naruto yang merengut kesal.

"Kufikir, kau akan menjadi seorang Uchiha"

Aku terkejut mendengar ucapan tiba-tibanya. Pipiku merona, sekilas terbayang bagaimana rasanya jika aku benar-benar menjadi nyonya Uchiha namun segera kutepis.

Aku terkekeh pelan. Terkadang Sasuke memang suka mengatakan hal-hal tak terduga. Teringat bagaimana saat perang dulu dia tiba-tiba datang dan dengan entengnya mengatakan ingin menjadi Hokage. Membuatku dan semua orang berteriak kaget. Ah, sahabatku yang satu ini mempunyai sisi lucu nya tersendiri menurutku.

Dan sekarang, aku merasa dia adalah godaan pertamaku, disaat aku sudah menyatakan jatuh cinta pada Naruto.

"Sasuke-kun, Apa kau akan kembali?" Tanyaku.

"Entahlah, sepertinya kali ini aku akan pergi untuk waktu yang sangat lama" Dia tampak merenung.

Sedikit rasa bersalah muncul dihatiku.

"Apapun itu, kami akan menunggumu. Aku dan Naruto" Aku tersenyum padanya.

Dia tersenyum samar, untung saja aku memperhatikan dengan baik. Kalau tidak, senyum yang jarang diperlihatkan itu pasti lolos dari penglihatanku.

"Hiduplah dengan baik, Sasuke-kun" Aku tersenyum tulus padanya. Setelah sekian banyak luka yang dia alami selama ini, aku hanya ingin melihat dia berakhir dengan hidup bahagia dan tenang.

"Terima kasih, Sakura"

Dia berlalu. Dia pergi, bahkan aku tak sempat tahu perasaannya yang sesungguhnya padaku. Lebih tepatnya, memilih untuk tidak mau tahu. Tak ada lagi ketukan didahi yang mengikatku seperti saat itu. Aku menatap punggungnya, sesaat sebelum dia menggunakan jurus untuk menghilang. Kali ini benar-benar usai. Tak ada lagi penantian untuknya. Aku sudah memilih untuk melepaskan beban menungguku. Dan siap memperjuangkan cinta yang sesungguhnya.

* * *

 **TBC**

 **Review Please**

 **Thank You**

* * *

 _Notes : Maafkan chapter yang singkat ini. Author sengaja bikin chapter khusus Sasusaku. Karena menurut author, Sasusaku harus clear terlebih dahulu biar Narusaku bisa berjalan lancar (?)_

 _Next chapter bakal jadi chapter terakhir, full Narusaku._

 _Terimakasih untuk yang sudah memberi review fic pertama author ini, menjadi semangat author untuk menuntaskan fic ini – Saski Chan_


	4. Chapter 4

**Let Me Choose**

 **(Chapter 4)**

 **Naruto Belong To Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

Aku sedang menulis status pasien, saat tiba-tiba saja pintu ruanganku digebrak.

"Sakura-chan!" Sosok berambut pirang itu memanggil namaku dengan keras.

Aku tersentak kaget.

"Kau fikir, kau sedang berada dimana, baka!" Rasanya emosi ku ingin meledak, melihat tingkah sesuka hati lelaki itu.

"Maaf, Sakura-chan" Dia memasang wajah meringis.

Aku bangkit dari mejaku, mendekatinya. Ia tampak memasang wajah takut dan memejamkan matanya, pasrah menunggu pukulan dariku. Aku mengambil jaket orange yang sengaja kuletakkan diatas meja. Tadinya aku berencana akan menemuinya untuk mengembalikan jaket dan menjelaskan tentang Sasuke. Namun seperti biasa, lelaki ini pasti tidak sabaran dan duluan menemuiku.

Rasa kesalku seperti menguap entah kemana saat sudah berada didepannya. Sepertinya aku memang sedang terlalu jatuh cinta dengan lelaki ini.

Aku memegang pipinya dengan telapak tanganku, ia tampak kaget sebelum akhirnya membuka matanya dengan perlahan. Aku menatap iris aquamarine miliknya.

"Eh? Sakura-Chan?" Tampak semburat merah muncul dipipinya.

"Ini pakai jaketmu" Aku menyerahkan jaket orangenya.

Dia memakai jaketnya didepanku. Aku segera menahan tangannya saat ia akan memasang resleting.

"Biar aku saja" Aku memasang resletingnya dan menaikkan sampai kelehernya. Kulihat wajahnya sudah merah padam karena perlakuanku.

"Terima kasih sudah meminjamkanku jaket. Kita bicara diluar saja" Aku tersenyum dan segera menuju pintu.

Dia membeku untuk sesaat namun kemudian segera menyusulku, dan berjalan disampingku. Bisa kurasakan ia terus memandangku. Kami sudah sampai di taman sekitar rumah sakit. Salah satu tempat yang biasa kukunjungi saat aku sudah terlalu jengah berada diruanganku.

Aku duduk disalah satu bangku, menikmati angin sepoi-sepoi dan menghirup udara segar sebanyak-banyaknya. Begitupun Naruto. Senyum mengembang diwajahku.

"Sakura-chan, kau tampak sedang bahagia" Naruto berkata.

"Apa begitu ketara ya?" Aku menoleh.

"Tentu saja, kau terus-terusan tersenyum begitu. Apa karena kepulangan Sasuke?" Naruto mencoba menebak.

"Iya, begitulah"

Untuk sesaat dia diam, lalu ikut tersenyum. Lagi-lagi dia mencoba berbesar hati didepanku.

"Tapi benarkah Sasuke pergi lagi?" Raut mukanya berubah penasaran.

"Iya, apa Kakashi Sensei yang memberitahumu?"

Dia mengangguk. "Si Teme itu! Aku bahkan belum sempat bicara apapun padanya" Naruto sedikit cemberut dan mengalihkan mukanya. Ekspresi nya persis seperti yang kubayangkan tadi.

"Dia hanya datang untuk menyampaikan informasi penting kepada Hokage, kepulangannya adalah rahasia" Aku menjelaskan.

Naruto bersungut-sungut, tampak paham.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kalian bicarakan tadi malam, Sakura-chan?" Naruto bertanya hati-hati takut membuatku marah, tentu saja.

"Aku baru saja mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya" Aku berkata ringan.

Naruto menoleh padaku, tampak ekspresi kaget diwajahnya. Lelaki ini, memang selalu penuh ekspresi.

"Maksudmu.. Kau menyatakan cinta, Sakura-chan?" Ia tampak lemes saat bertanya seperti itu.

"Iya, aku menyatakan cintaku pada seseorang kepada Sasuke"

Dahi Naruto berkerut, jelas sekali ia tidak paham apa yang kukatakan. Sepertinya aku memang harus menjelaskan, agar lelaki ini bisa mengerti.

"Aku tak lagi merasakan apapun pada Sasuke, aku telah melepasnya" Aku memberi jeda kalimatku, dia tampak semakin bingung. "Karena ternyata aku sudah jatuh cinta pada orang lain"

Naruto tampak shock.

"Sasuke adalah orang pertama yang kuberitahu tentang perasaanku. Rasanya senang dan lega setelah memberitahunya"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Sasuke?" Naruto mengkhawatirkan sahabat terbaiknya itu.

"Dia bisa menerimanya" Aku tersenyum.

"Kau.. Kau jatuh cinta pada orang lain, Sakura-chan? Bagaimana Bisa?" Wajahnya terlihat horor.

"Entahlah, yang jelas sulit bagiku untuk mengungkapkan langsung kepada orangnya. Dia takkan mempercayainya, dan akan menganggap aku berbohong padanya" Aku memastikan menatapnya saat mengucapkan kalimat 'dia'.

"Kenapa dia bisa tidak percaya?" Naruto bertanya, jelas sekali dia belum sadar siapa 'dia' yang kumaksud dari tadi.

"Karena dia adalah lelaki tidak peka yang selalu berfikir kalau aku tak mungkin jatuh cinta selain kepada Sasuke, dan tanpa dia sadari kalau selama ini semua perhatianku dan hal yang kulakukan untuknya adalah bentuk cinta yang sesungguhnya" Bisa kurasakan pipiku memanas saat mengatakannya.

Perlahan kerutan di dahi Naruto mulai menghilang, apa dia mulai memahaminya?

"Jadi, mulai sekarang aku lebih memilih untuk menunjukkan saja padanya bahwa aku mencintainya, biar dia merasakan sendiri dan tak perlu lagi berfikir aku berbohong" Dengan perlahan aku menyenderkan kepalaku di bahunya. Sejenak tubuhnya menegang, bisa kupastikan wajahnya kini sedang memerah. Kuraih tangan kirinya, menggenggamnya erat. Untuk sesaat sepertinya dia masih kaget, namun kemudian bisa kurasakan dia ikut mengenggam tanganku. Kurasa kini dia sudah paham maksudku. Aku menutup mataku menikmati semua perasaan hangat yang mengalir di hatiku.

"Sakura-chan.." Ia memanggil namaku.

"Hm?" Aku masih bersender di bahunya.

"Apa aku bermimpi?"

Aku terkekeh pelan, lalu kembali melihat kewajahnya. Ah ternyata wajahnya memerah sampai ke telinga.

"Tidak, Naruto" Aku menekan pipinya dengan telunjukku sambil tersenyum. Dia segera mengalihkan wajahnya, menyembunyikan ekspresi malunya. Ah lucu sekali, lelaki segagah ini, ninja terhebat sang pahlawan Konoha, bisa sebegitu mudah merona saat berinteraksi denganku.

"Terima kasih, Naruto" Ucapku.

Dia kembali melihatku.

"Terima kasih untuk semua perasaanmu. Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama"

Dia seperti terperangah mendengar ucapanku. Sesaat matanya tampak berkaca namun segera terganti dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Sakura-chan, aku tak pernah menyesal jatuh hati padamu" Ia berkata tulus. Rasa bahagia memenuhi hatiku. Aku sudah yakin pilihanku benar, memilih untuk bersama lelaki ini.

Kami masih saling bertatapan, berharap satu sama lain bisa membaca semua rasa yang tersirat melalui mata.

"Naruto, aku harus kembali bekerja" Aku memutus kontak mata dengannya, tak mau terbawa suasana ditempat umum.

"Ah ya, aku mengerti Sakura-chan" Ia tampak menggaruk tengkuknya, salah tingkah.

Aku mulai berjalan meninggalkannya di belakang.

"Hm, Naruto?" Aku berbalik ketika baru berjalan beberapa langkah darinya. "Temui aku pukul 7 malam ini"

"Apa maksudmu, kita berkencan Sakura-chan?" Mata Naruto nampak berbinar, dia kembali konyol seperti biasa.

"Mungkin bisa dibilang begitu" Aku segera berbalik saat merasakan pipiku memanas. Dan meneruskan langkahku menuju gerbang rumah sakit. Entah ekspresi apa yang ada diwajahnya, tapi kurasakan akan sama dengan yang sedang kualami. Terimakasih Kami-sama, aku diberi kesempatan untuk merasakan hal indah seperti saat ini. Aku takkan menyesali pilihanku!

Aku berdiri diatas balkon kamarku dan menatap jauh rumah-rumah penduduk Konoha. Kurentangkan kedua tanganku dipagar balkon kecilku. Udara malam ini tak begitu dingin. Langit malam sudah mulai dipenuhi bintang, untuk saat ini rasanya berkali-kali lipat lebih indah dari biasanya. Aku menarik nafasku, sedikit gugup karena akan bertemu dengannya. Ah kini aku bisa dengan bebas mengekspresikan perasaanku, tanpa perlu merasa bersalah dan terikat pada apapun dan siapapun. Saat ini aku hanyalah seorang perempuan yang membalas cinta seorang lelaki. Tanpa berniat mematahkan hati siapapun.

Aku memperhatikan ujung jalan yang disinari lampu jalan. Menanti-nanti kedatangan seseorang spesialku. Dan benar saja tak lama kemudian, tampak sosoknya yang baru saja muncul dari persimpangan. Ia berjalan tegap seperti biasanya, aku tersenyum kecil melihatnya. Melihatnya saja aku sudah bahagia. Ia sudah sampai tepat didepan rumahku, dan seperti kuduga dia menyadari keberadaanku yang diatas balkon. Wajahnya sumringah melihatku, namun sedetik kemudian dia menghilang. Lalu muncul begitu saja dibelakangku, langsung memeluk pinggangku.

"Apa kau menungguku, Sakura-chan?" Ia berbisik di telingaku. Dia semakin berani saja! Deru nafasnya yang sampai ke leherku, membuat seluruh tubuhku merinding, wajah dan telingaku terasa memanas.

"Baka, lepaskan! Nanti dilihat orang" Aku mencoba mengalihkan rasa gugupku.

"Biarkan seperti ini dulu, Sakura-chan" Ia enggan melepakan tangannya dan mempererat pelukannya. Kurasakan dagunya bersandar dipundakku.

Aku membiarkan, kemudian menyandarkan diri ke tubuhnya, perasaan tenang dan nyaman menyelimuti hatiku. Ya tuhan, aku bisa menangis saking bahagianya.

"Naruto?" Aku memanggilnya sambil masih melihat kedepan.

"Hm, Sakura-chan?" Dia mendengarkanku.

"Apa kau pernah berfikir untuk menyerah padaku?

Dia tertawa pelan.

"Bagaiman mungkin aku menyerah, Sakura-chan? Bahkan rasa putus asa terhebat sekalipun belum cukup membuatku untuk menyerah"

Aku tersenyum kecil, semakin mengerti sedalam apa perasaan lelaki ini padaku. Rasanya bersyukur sekali dicintai olehnya. Sebenarnya tak perlu lagi banyak bertanya tentang perasaannya, semua sudah tergambar jelas selama ini dengan apa yang ia lakukan untukku.

Aku melepaskan tangannya yang melingkar di pinggangku dengan pelan, mencoba berbalik menghadapnya, namun ia dengan cepat mengunci tubuhku dengan kedua tangannya yang memegang ke pagar balkon. Membuatku terkurung diantara tubuhnya dan pagar balkon.

"Aku takkan kemana-mana, baka!" Aku menggerutu padanya.

Dia tertawa. Namun tak melepaskan tangannya dari pagar balkon.

Aku menangkupkan kedua tanganku kewajahnya, menatapnya dalam-dalam. Kenapa semakin lama dimataku lelaki ini terlihat semakin tampan. Rona merah perlahan muncul diwajahnya, membuatku semakin gemas. Aku memindahkan kedua tanganku ditengkuk pria itu dan mulai menariknya mendekat, hingga kini aku bisa menyentuh bibirnya. Menciumnya dengan begitu perlahan, mencoba melepaskan segala rasaku padanya. Ia membalas ciumanku dengan sama perlahannya, mencoba meresapi setiap rasa desiran yang tejadi dihati.

Aku teramat menginginkan lelaki ini, dan mulai menciumnya lebih dalam. Menyalurkan semua yang selama ini kutahan pada pria ini. Tangannya kini sudah berpindah memeluk pinggangku, menarik tubuhku serapat mungkin dengannya. Perasaan disentuh begini olehnya benar-benar memabukkanku. Aku.. benar-benar sudah jatuh sepenuhnya kepada pria ini.

Aku tak peduli lagi jika ada yang melihat apa yang kami lakukan dari atas sini. Selama ini sudah terlalu banyak waktu terbuang kuhabiskan untuk berpura-pura tak mendamba lelaki ini. Sekarang aku akan menggunakan setiap kesempatanku bersama lelaki ini untuk menunjukkan betapa aku mencintainya.

Kami melepaskan ciuman dengan nafas yang sedikit terengah-engah. Kurasakan mataku menjadi sayu menatapnya. Begitupun dengannya, yang tampak menahan segala hasratnya padaku. Aku menjadi semakin menginginkannya. Aku menariknya masuk kedalam kamarku, dan mengunci pintu kaca balkon. Lalu menarik gorden menutup rapat semua celah yang ada.

Aku berbalik menatap Naruto. Wajahnya dan wajahku sudah sama merahnya sekarang. Aku menghamburkan diri kedalam pelukannya. Menyesap wangi maskulin yang selalu menguar dari tubuhnya. Ia balas memelukku dengan erat, menyembunyikan wajahnya dileherku.

Naruto mulai mengecup leherku, membuatku mendesah pelan. Tubuhku memanas, perasaan melayang itu kembali menghampiriku. Dan setelah kufikir selama ini hanya Naruto lah, satu-satunya lelaki yang kuizinkan berinteraksi paling banyak denganku yang mampu menyentuhku baik sengaja ataupun tidak.

"Aku mencintaimu, Naruto" Bisikku sebelum kurasakan tubuhku yang terjatuh diatas tempat tidurku sendiri diikuti olehnya yang berada tepat diatasku. Mungkin malam ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang.

"Aku lebih mencintaimu, Sakura-chan" Ia mengatakan saat berada diatas tubuhku, menatap mataku lalu kemudian kembali melumat bibirku.

Ciuman kami kembali memanas. Aku mulai menurunkan resleting jaket orangenya, lalu dengan dibantu olehnya, ia melempar jaketnya entah kemana. Dan detik berikutnya lantai kamarku di penuhi oleh pakaian kami satu persatu.

Ia menyentuh seluruh tubuhku dengan tangannya, dengan bibirnya. Meninggalkan sejumlah ruam merah dileher dan sekitar dadaku. Setiap inchi tubuhku benar-benar sudah dinyatakan sebagai miliknya. Begitupun denganku, seluruh tubuh kekarnya kini sudah terjamah olehku. Dia melenguh setiap kali aku menelusuri tubuhnya dengan bibirku. Sampai kurasakan dia akan melakukannya padaku. Ia menatapku.

"Sakura-chan, bolehkah?" Dia meminta izin terlebih dahulu. Matanya terlihat berat. Bisa kurasakan miliknya sudah berada tepat didepan punyaku.

"Lakukan, Naruto" Suaraku bergetar, aku memejamkan mataku dan menggigir bibir bawahku.

Kuharap rasa nikmat yang kurasakan sedari tadi mampu mengurangi rasa sakitnya.

Aku tak tahu kenapa kencan pertamaku dengannya jadi seperti ini. Biarlah, apapun itu. Aku hanya ingin menghabiskan malamku bersama sesosok laki-laki yang begitu menginginkanku dari dulu. Yang siap menemaniku hingga nanti. Kami-Sama, Aku bersumpah, akan membahagiakan lelaki ini!

* * *

 **The End**

 **Review Please**

 **Thankyou**

* * *

 _Notes : Sebenarnya fic ini hanya menekankan konflik batin Sakura, dan semua cerita berasal dari sudut pandang sakura. Jadi apa yang di rasakan chara lain tidak bisa dijabarkan lebih dalam karena semua berorientasi pengetahuan dan interaksi Sakura dengan chara tsb._

 _Anyway, Terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah memberi review. Maafkan segala hal yang tak berkenan. Sampai jumpa di karya berikutnya – Saski Chan_


End file.
